The First Time
by wonderwall05
Summary: The first time was the hardest, right? Then why do I feel like mine was so much worse than everyone's elses'Hermione thought.


' Everyone's first time was bad, wasn't it? Then why do I feel like mine was so much worse?' Hermione thought rubbing her temples in an attempt to keep the headache at bay.

' Whatever convinced me to do that I'll never know. How could I be so stupid?' Losing something like that, something so precious. No amount of books could help her retrieve it, to bring it back to her. 'What I need is a timeturner so I can go back in time and bludgeon myself to death before it happened.' Hermione thought dropping her head into her hands.

" Was it that bad?" Ginny said placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

" You have no idea." She mumbled rubbing her temples again. " How am I going to deal with this?" She asked.

" You're going to do it again." Ginny said simply and Hermione's head shot up.

" Are you mad?" She said staring at Ginny in disbelief.

" You're going to do it, again and again it's inevitable."

" You're crazy if you think I'll do that willingly again."

" You will I promise."

" No. I'm never doing it again it wasn't worth it." Hermione said resolutely.

" Do you really believe that?" Ginny asked.

" No." Hermione sighed. " He could've made it easier for me." She whispered.

" What was he going to do, he couldn't do it for you." Ginny snorted.

" He could've helped me I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

" How was he supposed to know he never experienced it!" Ginny said.

" Look at you defending him, I didn't even think you liked him." Hermione said angrily.

" I can sympathize with him." Ginny said.

" How you never had the same problem as either of us!"

" Don't get so worked up, I finally accept him and you're angry, how ironic." Ginny said laughing.

" It's not amusing, this is life shattering!"

" Drama queen." Ginny muttered.

" What did you say?" Hermione said dangerously glaring at her.

" I said: Drama Queen."

" Oh no you didn't." Hermione said.

" Just admit it you're an attention whore." Ginny said trying to suppress her grin.

" You are so getting it." Hermione shrieked grabbing a nearby pillow and whacking Ginny in the face.

" You bitch!" Ginny shouted but by this time she was having trouble keeping her laughter controlled, and she did the only thing a girl could do she grabbed a pillow and smacked Hermione right back.

After the impromptu pillow fight the girls lay exhausted on the bed surrounded by pillows.

" I expect you to clean this up." Hermione said surveying the mess.

" Get the house elves to do it," Ginny said waiting for her response.

" Ginny! The house elves have to do enough slave work without someone like you-"

"Please shut up." Ginny could just see the way Hermione resembled a goldfish at the moment. " See how easily you forgot about it, and you said it was life shattering." Ginny snorted and Hermione groaned.

" You had to remind me."

" Stop being such a wimp. You love him right?" Ginny said.

" Yessss." Hermione replied staring at the ceiling.

" Then it shouldn't matter how it went, it will go better next time. Come on I mean practice makes perfect right." Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows.

" I suppose I just don't think this is something I want to practice." Hermione muttered.

" Blaise'll make it up to you."

" Yeah he better be waiting at home naked." Hermione said sitting up.

" Wait…why do you want Blaise naked?" Ginny said a look of shock on her face.

" Why else do you think I want him naked?" Hermione asked staring at the younger girl like she was daft.

" But you've just been complaining about doing it for the past hour!" Ginny shouted and Hermione began to laugh.

" Not that Ginny!" Hermione said laughing still.

" Well what were you talking about then?" Ginny asked.

" Meeting the parents." Hermione said as she flounced out the door leaving a dumbfounded Ginny behind.

A/N: Hehehe bet you thought she was talking about sex you dirty dirty people. I like my little twist at first Ginny was going to know what they were talking about but I thought this would be funnier.


End file.
